marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Susan Storm (Earth-98)
(founding member, retired) | Relatives = Johnny Storm (brother), Reed Richards (husband); Franklin Richards (son); Crystal Storm (sister-in-law); Raymond Storm (nephew); Luna Maximoff (niece); Princess Zawadi (daughter-in-law); N'Yami Richards (granddaughter) | Universe = Earth-98 | BaseOfOperations = Four Freedoms Plaza | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Scientist, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate - exposed to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Karl Kesel; Stuart Immonen | First = Fantastic Four Annual #1998 | Last = Fantastic Four Annual #1998 | Death = | HistoryText = Preface Unlike Earth-616, Earth-98 does not operate on a Sliding Timescale, and as such the passage of time and the details of events have progressed much slower. In this reality the Modern Age of Heroes (which is identified as the birth of the Fantastic Four) occurred in the year 1961, whereas the Earth-616 universe currentlyAs of the year 2016 measures the Modern Age as being in existence for about fourteen years. When this reality was visited by the Thing of Earth-616, the modern age of his reality had existed for ten years, while the modern age of Earth-98 had existed for 37 years at that time. It should also be noted that while "year ten" of the modern age of Earth-616 will always be moving forward in time, the year that Ben Grimm-616 visited this reality will always be the calendar year 1998. Events on this world appear to be more or less analogous to Earth-616, despite the differences, but the timeframe moves much slower. 1960s In the year 1961 scientist Reed Richards, test pilot Ben Grimm, Reed's fiancé Susan Storm, and her little brother Johnny went on an unauthorized rocket flight into space in order to beat the Soviet Union in the space race. While Reed's rocket reached orbit it was bombarded with cosmic rays which caused the rocket to crash land. Emerging from the rocket the four adventurers discovered that they had been endowed with super-human abilities from the cosmic rays. Reed Richards could stretch his body, Sue could turn invisible, Johnny could burst into flame, and Ben was transformed into a inhuman thing. Calling themselves Mister Fantastic, the Invisible Girl, the Human Torch and the Thing, respectively they all agreed to use their powers for the good of mankind. They formed this world's premier group of superheroes known as the Fantastic Four. They became the vanguard of a new era of super heroes. Only 16 years old Johnny remained with the team for many years. Sue's history closely mirrors that of her Earth-616 counterpart, although these events happened a slower rate and during the latter half of the 20th century. Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Girl got married in the year 1963. A few years later Sue gave birth to her son Franklin in 1968. 1998 By the 1990s, Reed and Sue retired from heroics and began exploration of the planet Mars, while Ben and his girlfriend Alicia Masters retired and relocated to Arizona. Franklin later started a relationship with Wakandan princess Zawadi. In 1998 Franklin and Zawadi were soon expecting their first child. This coincided with the arrival of the Thing of Earth-616 who appeared in this reality after a particle accelerator accident. Mistaken for the Thing of Earth-98 he was brought to the Four Freedoms Plaza. Taking a call from the Fantastic Four, Reed and Sue believed that the Thing's attendance to mean that Zawadi was about to give birth to their child and made their way back to Earth. They arrived moments after the Fantastic Four finished a battle against the Frightful Four which ended with Zawadi going into labour. Zero Man used his powers to open a portal into the Negative Zone trapping their foes there. At that moment Zawadi went into labor and soon gave birth to a daughter, whom she and Franklin named N'Yami Susan Richards. Shortly after N'Yami's birth, the effects of the particle accelerator wore off sending the Thing back to his native Earth-616. | Powers = Seemingly those of her Earth-616 conuterpart. | Abilities = Seemingly those of her Earth-616 conuterpart. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Storm Family Category:Richards Family Category:Invisibility Category:Force Field